Traditionally, art surfaces have included art boards having substrates such as canvas, wood panels, and paper while artist's media have included pencil, charcoal, pastels, inks, and paints, for example. The choice of board depends on the choice of medium since each of the artist's boards interacts differently with the various media and, typically, an artist's board is suitable with only a limited number of media. An ideal artist's board must accept the chosen medium while permitting the artist to modify and/or remove the medium from the surface of the board during development of the work. Further, the ideal artist's board retains the artist's final work while avoiding cracking, warping, and loss of integrity over time. Consequently, the selection of board and medium is critical and a need has arisen for an artist's board which accepts and retains a greater number of media.